victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song '''is the 4th episode of Season One of '''Victorious. 'Plot' Tori desperately tries to find a birthweek present for Trina, but just can't think of an appropriate one. When Trina herself buys the boots that Tori wanted to give her, André has the idea to write a song for Trina that Tori would then perform for her. After the song is finished, Trina (who initially loved the song) disapproves of it since Tori didn't spend any money on it (which in her opinion doesn't make it a present). Later, she plays the song to a producer, who loves it, and wants Trina to record it professionally. The producer buys the rights to the song for $500 (which Trina uses to buy a hat after she sells the song). When Trina turns out to be a bad singer, the producer demands that she get the original performer. While Tori is recording the song, the producer gets phone call saying Beyoncé is interested in it. He eagerly tells this to his buddy, and they excitedly leave right in the middle of recording. Meanwhile, Robbie tries to teach his grandmother how to use her computer properly and decides to take Cat along. Robbie's grandmother openly dislikes Cat (complaining about her unnatural red hair) and later introduces Robbie to Brenda. The next day, when Robbie does a report on Vaudeville, his grandmother decides to video chat him, and notices Robbie brought Rex to school. Robbie is greatly humiliated. Fed up with his grandmother's complaining and antics, Robbie cuts the cord to the Internet and tells his grandmother that the entire Internet had been cancelled. After that, Robbie and Cat quickly leave his Mamaw's house. Trivia *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *When Tori says, "Are you kidding me?!" after commercial, the way she says it is just like in iFight Shelby Marx, when Shelby says the same line responding to Sam's trash talking. *Beck does not appear in this episode, making it the first absence in the entire show. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing on Robbie and setting him up on a date, much as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. Quotes (Andre plays some music on his keyboard, which Tori finds quite catchy) '''Tori': "That is cool." André: "Now let's work on lyrics." Tori: "Noooo, I don't wanna write lyrics, play more stuff on your thingy." Tori: "The song was your present!" Trina: "How much did it cost?" Tori: "The song didn't cost money!" Trina: "Then it's not a present!" Trina: Well, you know my friend Molly? Tori: Little feet, big thighs? Trina: Mm-hmm. Cat: "That's too bad!" Mamaw: "That's terrible!" Robbie: "Yeah, it's a tragedy. Let's go Cat!" [Grabs Cat's hand as they run out the door] Mamaw: "But Robbie! I made you a chicken!" Robbie: "Give it to Brenda!" Cat: "Bye!" Jade: "Hey, Vega! Tori!" Tori: "What?" Jade: "Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like." (Hands the cup to Tori) Tori: "Okay". (Drinks the coffee) "Hazelnut?" Jade: "I don't know, I found it in the garbage." Tori: (Does a spit take) Trina: "Are you gonna finish that coffee?" Tori: "No, Jade found it in the -- You can have it." Trina: "Thanks." (Trina blows her a kiss and walks away.) Tori: "That's right. Drink the garbage coffee." Featured Songs *You're The Reason Gallery Victorious-Birthweek-3.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-2.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-1.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Flytrina.jpg Wreckord.jpg 04 The Birthweek Song Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Trina